The Midwives of AuSet
by habibiya3eyni
Summary: If AuSet wasn't only worshipped AS IF she was a goddess after she died. After becoming pregnant with her first child, she meets two women who are also a little "different" from other people. Based on AuSet of Kemet by Sharon Desruisseaux.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_"He was tired of bowing down to her and of the power that she had as the oldest female sibling that would never be his. He felt that it was greatly unfair and wondered why she would forever reap the glory while he could only be the minion of his sisters and especially AuSet. How he hated her and wanted to control her for once. He wanted to be the one with the power._

_He reached out for AuSet and grabbed her close to his body that was drenched in sweat with the mere notion that he thought of her in his control and power for once._ _AuSet was startled and wondered at his game, she could not believe the venom that sprung from his thoughts and now actions. In his grasp, she felt so small and was trying to break free. Yet, his grasp became tighter in response to her struggles and confusion. It became still tighter, almost smothering the life out of her._

_Still, she was frozen in panic wondering if this were some sort of nightmare for the reality of the situation continued to delude her."_

*AuSet's POV*

Then, I remembered that this was what happened to my mother at the hands of the patriarchal invaders. The fear I was once frozen with became replaced with rage, allowing me to look past the fact that Suti is my own half-brother so I could reach down and punch his pathetic balls with no shame! As he let go of me I screamed "You're lucky that we are not in Eshnunna*, for you would have been executed because of this! It's the fault of people like YOU that we had to leave our mother and our home forever!" and ran away, wishing to never have to speak to him again. I eventually found AuSar, my husband and other half-brother, and then fell into his arms crying. When he asked what was wrong, I only replied: "I miss my mother". I didn't know whether or not to continue seeing Suti as a brother, but I didn't want to tell anyone about what happened because I could never hate him enough to see him locked in jail for life or executed.

*Six weeks later*

AuSar was still sleeping when I came to our bedroom. I was sick this morning, because I have been pregnant for just over a month already, and now I finally wanted to tell him. Suti hasn't spoken to me since what happened between us, and honestly I don't care. How does NebHet, my sister, deal with him? Out of our window, you could see the city, beyond this was the river and farms, and further away were the swamps and the ocean. I climbed onto the bed and sat on his legs. There was no response from him, so I yelled "AuSar!" and poked his face.

"AuSet….what are you doing?" he asked while still half asleep.

I smiled and answered with "You're a father now!"

"I'm a what?"

"I'm pregnant and you're going to be a father" I said, then kissed him. "I have two midwives coming tomorrow, they work together, so I wanted to properly tell you instead of leaving you to figure it out."

"That's great! I hope it's a boy!" he smiled.

"I hope it's a girl!" I replied. We both laughed, then kissed some more.

*Their birthplace (for those who haven't read the original book)


	2. Chapter 2

*Aamina's POV*

"Hey, you want to have sex in there?" Shashai, my love and business partner, asked. She was pointing to an empty house. "I don't see anyone inside", she added. We both agree that sex in places where we could get in trouble for doing it is the best. "Sure", I said, "we won't have time tomorrow because we have to meet what's-her-name at the palace…. I don't see the point of a monarchy, my people always make group decisions democratically because it just makes more sense… She is probably a bitch who thinks she's better than us for having more power."

"Please give her a chance, you don't know until you meet her", Shashai asked. "Also her name is AuSet".

"Alright then" I sighed. Shashai is absolutely beautiful, with her long, flowing black hair, smooth brown skin and strong limbs – she is excellent at swimming – but most of all, her amber eyes are the most captivating thing about her appearance! Mine are just dark brown like most of me. We found their bedroom, entered through the window and started to kiss each other on the soft, spacious bed sexily. I gently stroked her thigh, slowly moving my hand upwards under her light pink dress while her hand made its way up my green one ….but then we heard footsteps coming toward us!

"Oh shit", Shashai whispered, her eyes larger than usual.

"We have to get out of here", I said redundantly. She climbed out the window first, but when she was helping me the owners of the house found us!

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" the woman yelled. Shashai pulled me out, with my head almost hitting the edge. "I WILL get you for this!" the owner screamed again as she went for the door. The two of us began to run as fast as we could across the street and into the more densely built area of town so they couldn't find us. I am faster than Shashai, so I constantly looked behind me as we entered the market place, weaving our way around the women running their businesses and the househusbands shopping. We eventually stopped running, realising that she was no longer chasing us as we peered out from behind a house, and walked home while still paying attention for any signs that we were being followed.

"That was still a bit fun, even though we got interrupted" Shashai said.

"Yeah, maybe next time we won't go to a house, like we'll go to the beach instead?" I asked. "We can't get in as much trouble that way because we're not trespassing".

"Okay, the beach is my favourite place anyway".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Shashai's POV*

"Hello?" I asked as I stood at the palace door.

"Yes, who are you?" said a sexy young man with black curly hair who I would totally have sex with if I didn't only have eyes for Aamina.

"I am Aamina and this is Shashai. We're here to see AuSet; we're the midwives you might have heard about". Aamina doesn't think he's sexy, she's totally a lesbian. She's from a place south of Kemet so she has dark brown skin, and she wears her hair in a long braid and wears a lily she made from paper in her hair so she doesn't have to keep picking new ones. I do the same thing but I wear a rose and usually keep my hair out.

"She's in our bedroom doing something and waiting for you. Oh and my name's AuSar" he said. Then I remembered that AuSar is her husband's name, so I felt bad about wanting to fuck him. I found their palace unusual, since people here only started to decorate their houses a few years ago; it used to be that we all lived in plain mud brick houses unless we came from somewhere else or lived with someone who did. In fact, twenty six years ago when I was born, people had only just begun to wear jewellery – that's why I was named Shashai, which means "necklace", because my parents wanted to sound modern. We found their bedroom, where AuSet was sitting on their bed writing something. She looked up and said "Good morning! I was just writing to my sister, how are you?" as she put her writing stuff away.

"Great, as usual, what about you darlin'?" I asked.

By this time she was lying on her side and holding a pillow. "I'm tired because I'm always sick so early in the morning, I can't get enough sleep".

"You want me to make you some ginger tea?" Aamina asked while standing behind me.

"Sure" she answered, then Aamina got out her mortar and pestle and started to grind the shit out of a ginger root. They were out of powdered ginger when we bought it.

"Nawww!" I said as I squeezed AuSet's hand. "And remember you can tell us anything, especially if it's embarrassing we won't tell anyone, you can trust us with absolutely anything, okay? I don't like to talk about embarrassing things anyway, I suck on soap when I'm embarrassed and it makes people think I'm weird."

"Really? You are weird but that makes me trust you even more" AuSet said. As she squeezed my hand and kissed it, two wings, sprouting from her back, appeared! They were just like an eagle or kite's wings but bigger!

"How do you like my biggest secret?" she asked and smiled with her fucking beautiful smile.

"What….I have those too!" I yelled, then made my wings that looked pretty much the same appear. "Aamina, look at this! AuSet is just like us!"

"What the fuck? And yes I have wings too" Aamina added and then got her wings out. "Can you fly with them yet?" she asked.

"No, I can move them a bit but they're not strong enough to fly yet" AuSet looked at her wings as she flapped them. "How long have you had wings?"

"Since I was twenty" I said.

Aamina answered with "I got them when I was sixteen".

"As for me" said AuSet, "I have only had them for two months".

"Were you scared when you first saw them?" asked Aamina.

"I was for a little while then I thought they were amazing, like maybe I really am a goddess and not just a priestess. Could you help me learn to fly with them?"

"Of course we will! You know, we thought we were the only ones who had wings." I told her. I was beginning to become attached to AuSet, like I wanted her as a friend instead of just another client. "But can you please put your wings away now? I need to examine you, but I don't need to do much, then we will talk about when you can have flying lessons". She made her wings disappear so she could lie on her bed and I could feel her stomach. As I was checking her pulse and writing everything down with my feet she asked me "Where do you think the wings go?"

"I assume they just shrink and hide near your spine. I felt something new there when I was trying to figure it out….hey do you have magical powers?"

"I haven't noticed any yet" she said. "Maybe I will get some."

"I have powers over air, and Shashai has powers over water" Aamina stated proudly. "Here is your tea, you should have some before you go to bed every night. Your mother is going to pay us, right?"

"Thank you, and no she is my aunt." AuSet smiled. "How is tomorrow for teaching me? I don't charge for that; let's say we are meeting as friends." I think she is becoming attached to us too; well we do have something very unusual in common.

I then asked: "Tomorrow afternoon? We have an appointment with another woman in the morning".

"Okay, I'm not doing anything". We arrived at the palace door, where AuSet hugged us goodbye and said "I will see you tomorrow then".

"I think we got ourselves a new friend!", Aamina added, "I don't care what the teachers say about boundaries, she's beautiful."

"Neither do I. Fuck the rules, we can fly!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*Aamina's POV*

"Do you think we should fly to the palace today? Otherwise we'll be late" I asked. Me and Shashai had spent too much time fingerbanging and bitching about people we don't like this morning.

"Yeah we can just go invisible" she said. Our powers are basically flying, being able to live forever (barring accidents), teleporting, going invisible and powers over air (me) and powers over water (Shashai). So we turned ourselves invisible just before we flew off to where AuSet lives. AuSet is beautiful; she has long straight black hair, brown eyes, brown skin that is lighter than Shashai's and is about a head taller than us. When we arrived at the palace gardens, we saw AuSet sitting in a tall tree with AuSar, kissing and hugging him with her wings. We made ourselves visible again and called out "Hey AuSet!", then she picked up AuSar and flew down with him. It's amazing how strong she got in the space of a month.

"Ready for your teleporting lesson today?" Shashai asked her.

"Okay I'm going away now. I'm still getting used to seeing her fly, it's weird enough" said Ausar as he left the palace garden to do something else.

"Hello!" AuSet said smiling. "AuSar doesn't have any powers at all, I hope he doesn't feel left out. People are jealous of me enough already, because of you two I am having the easiest pregnancy ever and our female staff are very jealous!"

AuSet is two months pregnant now, but anytime she feels like crap I know of a herbal remedy and if it helps Shashai will massage her, which usually works quickly. When Shashai massages women it looks kinda sensual to me, but really she never thinks anything sexual of clients you sicko. It was my turn to examine AuSet yesterday, we do it every month for each woman and she was the seventh client we had that day. We were so busy but we like being midwives anyway and got paid a lot.

"Maybe he will get powers eventually, he is your half-brother" I told her.

"Mmmm maybe".

"Okay is no one around?" Shashai looked in every direction in case nosy maids were watching.

"No, they don't follow me and AuSar" she said.

"Good" I added. "In order to teleport you have to visualise where you're going, and if you're taking anyone else with you, you have to be touching them."

"Like this?" AuSet closed her eyes and managed to teleport herself to the other side of the palace garden.

"You are a fast learner, that took me days to learn" Shashai isn't that stupid, but she can be slow at learning things.

"Now", I continued, "you should also be able to go places that you're not currently looking at, that way you can travel long distances and into buildings."

"How about we try my room next?" AuSet asked.

"Sure" I said. Shashai teleported herself to AuSet's room while I stayed in the garden. In a few seconds I could hear their voices from inside the palace, obviously saying that she was successful.

They came back outside, then AuSet smiled and said "You know, after I practise this some more I can visit my sister!"

"Where does she live?" Shashai asked her, "I didn't know you had a sister".

"In Nekhen, with our other two brothers" she answered, looking a little sad.

"Why?" I wanted to know this because AuSet is a sweetheart and I don't want her separated from people she loves.

"So they can rule upper Kemet, our aunts decided this when we moved here. We left Eshnunna, where we were born, because we were being invaded by Aryan tribes bent on establishing a male dominated society. I don't know if my mother is still alive." Here in Kemet, women run the businesses, fight the wars and make the decisions; men can have jobs and make decisions but most don't.

"Awwww!" Shashai hugged AuSet, then I joined in while wishing I could find these Aryan fuckers and send them back to wherever they came from.

"AuSet?" A woman who somewhat resembled AuSet, but appeared to be about 50 but still looked good for her age, was standing under the tree.

"Tefnut? I thought you died years ago! Is it really you?" AuSet's eyes were bigger than ever as Tefnut was all like: YES! and recited random facts about her and her twin sister, who is apparently named NebHet.

"So it IS you!" She ran up to Tefnut, who turns out to be her grandmother, and embraced her while kissing her face a countless number of times. Me and Shashai just stood there trying to make sense of what was going on.

"How is this possible?" she finally asked. That is also what I want to know.

"I'm a goddess, and I can tell that you and your friends are goddesses too."

"I'm a what?"

"AuSet, you and your friends are goddesses."

"How is that possible?"

Tefnut continued, "I have no idea, but some people turn into full goddesses or gods as children and others get their powers when they're much older. I got mine after I died, but I instinctively knew what I was capable of as soon as I came back, so I just teleported out of where I was buried. You will get your full powers soon, just like your friends."

"How do you know all this?" AuSet asked.

"When you're a goddess, you just know who is and isn't like you."

"Maybe we should go now" Shashai said.

"Yeah, you two deserve some time for yourselves" I agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*Shashai's POV*

"Aamina! Shashai! I did it!" AuSet yelled as she unknowingly interrupted my orgasm.

"Did what?" I asked, my body still shaking. Aamina doesn't talk when she's having one so she pretended to be asleep.

"I teleported to my sister's palace!" I don't think she knows what we were doing, she probably thinks we were just cuddling.

"That's so cool!" Aamina said; we were both returning to normal.

"Oh….sorry if I was interrupting anything" she blushed, realising that she might have walked in on us doing something, "I just wanted to tell you, I'm seeing her all day today and she's coming over tonight. If you want to meet her you can come with me."

"Yeah we have nothing except one appointment this afternoon" I told her. After we had breakfast, we went to AuSet's room where she was waiting.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Of course!" Aamina said, then we joined hands so we would all go to the exact same place. In a few seconds, we were standing in a garden similar to the one at PerUto's palace. AuSet's sister NebHet was there, splashing the water in the pond with her feet. She looked almost identical to AuSet, except for her hair which was curly instead of straight.

She stood up and called out: "Hey sis!" and then asked "Are they your friends? Who are they?"

"Shashai and Aamina, remember how I told you about becoming friends with my midwives because they're just like me….and you?"

"Isn't that against the rules?"

"Fuck them!" I laughed. Why should we care anyway? AuSet is a beautiful person and if we want to be friends with her and she wants to be our friend too then who cares about what other people think…

NebHet answered with "Okay, fair enough. They're not around to tell you what to do anyways."

"How is being married to Suti?" AuSet asked.

"Eh…I don't have to talk to him much, I've made friends here so it's alright." Suti, from what AuSet told us, sounds like a little bastard. NebHet continued, "Well now you can visit me instantly whenever you want to, I wish I could do that."

"Don't worry, I can tell that you will have your goddess powers soon, it takes ten months for you to fully get them but you will start soon" AuSet told her. "Then you can visit me anytime you want!...Ow!"

"What's wrong sis?" NebHet jumped. Caring sisters are just adorable.

"Don't worry, I'm okay, Shashai says that cramps are normal during pregnancy, but I ran out of the herbs that Aamina gave me so they've come back."

"Awwww…" I said as I started to massage her stomach. AuSet is now three months pregnant, you can only just see it if you look at her from the side. I stopped when I could feel that her body had relaxed again.

"What the hell is going on here? AuSet?" Suti entered the garden, which is just the worst timing ever. I have never met him before and I know I don't like him because of AuSet's stories about him. "And she brought some friends who are probably also assholes?" It takes an asshole to know one, you redheaded fuck.

"Hello, Suti" NebHet greeted him. "I thought you were out hunting or something."

"Nahhh I came back early." He farted. The look on AuSet's face seemed to be: Get some manners! "It's a shame I had to come home to this, how did you get here anyway, bitch?" AuSet didn't answer, instead she teleported behind him and kicked his butt so hard that he fell over! We all laughed, but Suti bellowed: "If I was allowed to I would forbid you from seeing each other ever again!" Then we ran off to tell AuSet and NebHet's other aunt about us all being goddesses because NebHet was going to stay with AuSet tonight. "YAY I get to share a bedroom with people who don't fart all the time tonight!" exclaimed NebHet as we ran through the palace, finally free of spending every night with a flatulent loser. Awwww.


	6. Chapter 6

*Aamina's POV*

"You call this winter?" laughed Morrigan, our friend since not long after Shashai got her goddess powers. I only revealed the fact that I could fly and stuff when she developed her wings. "But thanks for inviting me over anyway, grey skies get very dull." She is from a land up north with a name I can't really pronounce because it's Celtic; and has long red hair that we almost always see in two braids, green eyes, is tall and curvy –about AuSet's height- and became a full goddess when she was much older than us. Her hair looks really pretty when it's out because it's kinda curly but she still prefers the braids. Today, we were walking on the beach.

My reply was: "You're welcome, and yes I have never seen a place that had so much rain before", because seriously, how do they stand the weather up there? "I like visiting you when we want a break from the heat during our summer, so I guess we're even." Shashai is visiting our clients today, which is why I like to practise as a midwife with a partner, because you can get days off. Since we live together, technically we still get the same amount of money when it's just one of us. Then, I noticed that AuSet was walking towards us, she was with Tefnut and NebHet! "Hey AuSet!" I yelled, after this she noticed me so she came over.

"Hello Aamina, and-?" she asked.

"My name is Morrigan, so you are AuSet, the one having the baby soon?" Because AuSet is now four months pregnant, it's more obvious now.

"Yes, I don't know what to name her, or him, yet. Maybe if it's a girl I will name her after my mother." She looked sad after the thought of her missing mother.

"What happened?"

"The Aryans happened…they invaded Eshnunna with the intent of establishing a male dominated society where women have absolutely no power, forever dependent on their husbands and obligated to obey. That is why our mother sent us here to Kemet, but now she would be either dead or a slave." Tefnut and I hugged both her and NebHet, who were both about to start crying.

"I have heard of the Aryans" Morrigan said. AuSet and NebHet looked up, and she continued: "They come from a place called Germania, if you want to stop them then maybe you could go to a place they've taken over to find more information."

"Our half-brother's father was an Aryan" NebHet stated. "I had to marry him but I wish I didn't because I don't like being expected to have sex with him."

"Do you prefer women, like me and Shashai?" I asked. "Well, Shashai likes both but she chose me anyway."

"I don't prefer anyone in that way; I prefer family and friends to husbands or a wife."

"But don't you want any children?" AuSet was all like what-the-fuck, because she doesn't get the idea of someone not wanting children, even though she accepts me and Shashai.

"When I want a child, I will adopt an orphan" she answered. "Oh, this is our grandmother, Tefnut. She died but for some reason came back to life!"

"That's possible?" my friend asked.

"Yes!" …I think Tefnut is getting annoyed with people not believing what happened to her. "It was the most inconvenient time for me to become a goddess! I wish it happened a lot earlier, waking up in a tomb is terrifying."

Basically nothing much happened after this, we were just talking together until we had to leave.


End file.
